


Amo de la Muerte

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En vez de un duelo con varitas, Harry hace algo inesperado… y ayuda a Voldemort a comprender lo que es un verdadero amo de la muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo de la Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción de la historia de Tiro Master of Death

Ellos caminaron en círculos sin dejar de mirarse, los demás aun peleando pero igual atentos a lo que sucedía. La risa de Bellatrix rebotaba de las paredes. Harry había divisado a Severus entre los que luchaban con los mortífagos, y estuvo complacido de que las heridas del hombre no hubieran sido tan serias. Más que nadie el Maestro de Pociones merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Sus ojos volvieron a Voldemort. El hombre tenía su varita apuntada hacia el adolescente, la Varita Mayor, la que el Señor Oscuro pensó funcionaria. No sabía que Harry era el verdadero amo. Harry no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta después de un tiempo. Pero ahora lo sabía. Esa varita jamás lo mataría. Él no le temía a la varita.

Estaba ligeramente más nervioso de la espada que Voldemort había conjurado. Harry no había sido cortado muchas veces pero sabía que dolería, y sin duda el dolor seria diez veces peor si lo alcanzaba con la espada.

¿Acaso este era el momento de dudar? Él trago en seco.

-Yo soy el verdadero amo de la muerte,- dijo repentinamente Voldemort y sonrío. -¡Jamás ganaras contra mi Harry!-

Eso era todo. Harry retiro un pequeño elemento, sin que nadie lo notara, y luego comenzó a correr hacia el hombre.

Él sabía que sería inútil correr hacia el Señor Oscuro. Solo terminaría muerto. Pero él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a Voldemort con su varita. Tenía que hacer esto.  
Harry vio la espada y los brillantes ojos de Voldemort. No le importo. Hubo aullidos, gritos, hechizos volando. Nada de eso importaba. Levanto su mano izquierda, dejo caer su varita y envolvió su mano derecha sobre la izquierda, afirmando con seguridad el pequeño elemento.

Hubo una sensación extraña alojándose en su pecho incluso cuando alcanzo su objetivo. Ambos tropezaron, chico y Señor Oscuro juntos y jadearon. Su magia exploto, escudándolos de los demás, y Harry miro en orbitas rojas.

-Termino,- susurro Voldemort.

-Sí,- dijo Harry. Sintió sangre en su boca. -¿Pero sabes algo? Los dos podemos ser Amos de la Muerte.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Un verdadero Amo de la Muerte es quien acepta la muerte tal y como es.- Harry tosió, sangre cayendo de su boca.

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto Voldemort.

-El final,- dijo el adolescente. -Yo acepte la muerte antes esta noche. Y aun lo hago. La Muerte nos pasara a todos, a algunos antes, a otros después. Hoy la muerte vendrá por mí. Y tu vendrás conmigo.-

Voldemort río pero fue forzada, y le faltaba el aliento.

-¿Y entonces que sucederá?- pregunto.

-Quizás nos quedaremos dormidos,- dijo Harry. -Quizás iremos al cielo. Quizás volvamos a nacer. Pero esta vez… cuando despiertes, dondequiera que estés… no estarás solo. Yo estaré allí.-

El Señor Oscuro lo miro fijamente. -¿Qué?- pudo decir apenas.

-Porque eso es lo que quieres.- Su magia estaba alejándose, desapareciendo, y Harry ya no tenía mucho tiempo. -Nunca estar solo. Tener una familia. Yo seré tu familia. Nunca más estarás solo, Tom. Yo estaré allí.-

Los demás se habían detenido. Los podían ver. Harry le sonrío al hombre.

-Te estaré esperando,- dijo y dio un paso atrás.

Hermione grito primero. El Niño-Que-Vivió tambaleo hacia atrás, la espada entrando por su pecho y saliendo por su espalda, goteando sangre. Sus piernas le fallaron y Harry cayó. Tosió aun mas, su boca llenándose de sangre, y el pecho del chico dejo de moverse. Su cuerpo se quedo quieto, y ya no respiro más. Había muerto.

-¡Lo hizo mi lord!- grito Bellatrix emocionada, con alegría en sus ojos que estaban bailando salvajes.

Voldemort río. Miro al techo y río más. Luego se tambaleo, y la Luz apunto sus varitas hacia él. No era necesario.

La Oscuridad grito.

Voldemort afirmo la daga, la que Harry había enterrado en su pecho y siguió riendo mientras caía de rodillas. Sangre comenzó a caer de su boca y jadeo, mientras perdía su vida, con su aliento final miro el cuerpo inerte de Harry. Sonrío, suavemente, y su voz se escucho en todo el lugar:

-Ganaste… Harry Potter.-

Luego cayó.

-o-

Los años pasaron. Hogwarts se reabrió y los estudiantes regresaron. La Luz reconstruyo de nuevo la Gran Bretaña mágica, y hubo paz y felicidad.

Hermione Granger-Weasley suspiro con nostalgia mientras miraba el Gran Comedor. Era el comienzo de otro año. Ella era la profesora de Estudios Muggle, y Neville se había vuelto el profesor de Herbologia. Ron trabajaba con su hermano George en la tienda de bromas en vez de Fred, que había caído en la última batalla. Severus Snape, libre de Voldemort y los mortífagos, había seguido trabajando como Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts y estaba menos gruñón. Por lo menos ya no era directamente hostil con los estudiantes, y llamaba a Hermione por su nombre.

Minerva McGonagall aun era la directora aunque pronto se retiraría para descansar en paz.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado pensó la mujer mientras miraba entrar a los alumnos de primer año. Sus ojos grandes, llenos de curiosidad y asombro, siempre hacían que su corazón se llenara de felicidad. Ella había sido así alguna vez. Tan llena de asombro por este nuevo mundo. Ella recordó a Harry. Era probablemente la única vez que él había sido de verdad inocente. En esos momentos él no había sabido lo que la vida le depararía.

Habían pasado más de once años desde que había muerto junto con Voldemort. Aun le dolía un poco pensar en él. Ella se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si él hubiera sobrevivido. Él merecía vivir, de todos ellos, él había merecido la vida más que nadie. Pero él había muerto voluntariamente, por ellos.

Ella parpadeo con rapidez para deshacerse de las lágrimas y Hermione se enfoco de nuevo en los niños de primer año. Luego noto a dos de ellos. Al mismo tiempo que Severus y McGonagall también lo hicieron.

Eran dos niños, bastante parecidos de rostro, uno con rizado cabello negro y claro ojos verdes y el otro con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Ellos no miraban alrededor con asombro. Miraban alrededor con cariño. Ellos habían visto todo esto antes.

Ojos azules miraron al otro niño. Estaban tomados de las manos. No estaban relacionados por sangre si no por el destino. Hermione abrió los ojos cuando los verdes se posaron en ella, y en vez de sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, el niño le sonrío. Ella conocía esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese cabello…

-¿Debería hechizar a Minerva?- susurro el niño de ojos azules.

-Esa suena como una buena idea, Tom. Estoy seguro que ella lo adoraría,- dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras.

-No suenes como Malfoy,- siseo Tom. -Es realmente molesto.-

-¿Donde terminaremos?-

-Slytherin, por supuesto,- dijo Tom.

-Pero soy un Gryffindor.-

-No te engañes, Potter.-

Harry Potter le sonrío a Tom Ryddle. Quizás podían ser huérfanos en un tiempo distinto con diferentes apellidos, pero aun eran los mismos. Nacidos el mismo día y dejados al mismo tiempo en el mismo orfanato. Se conocieron antes de siquiera poder sostener sus cabezas. Tom al principio no le había creído a Harry, de que nunca estaría solo.

Pero por los últimos once años, él no había estado solo. Y nunca había sido más feliz.

Miraron a la mesa de profesores y Harry sonrío.

-Hermione ya se dio cuenta,- dijo y Tom rodó sus ojos.

-Mientras no empiece a gritar 'el Señor Oscuro vive' me caerá bien,- respondió.

-Es más probable que grite 'Harry Potter vive',- murmuro Harry.

El Sorteo comenzó. Harry aferro con más fuerza la mano de Tom.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto. -¿La misma casa?-

-Si terminas en una diferente, entonces me dejaras,- dijo Tom.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que debo convencer al sombrero de que tenemos que estar juntos,- dijo Harry. -Los Amos de la Muerte deben estar juntos, ¿no es así?-  
Tom apretó su mano en respuesta. Pronto seria su turno. Su nueva vida recién había comenzado.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN


End file.
